Surprise We're Going To
by DomLetty101
Summary: One shot of Dom and Letty taking their kids on a family vacation but where to?


Dom POV

I rolled over and looked at my sleeping wife and gently kissed her neck trying to wake her up at 3:37 in the morning, usually when I did this it was for sex but not today.

"Baby, wake up we gotta go" She mumbled something and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. She was not a morning person.

"Babe we're gonna be late"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes please" She said and curled her body close to mine, now normally when this happened I always let her, but today I couldn't we had a plane to catch.

"Let, it's almost 4 we gotta catch the plane" I looked down at her and saw one eye open once she was hit with realization and then the other. She looked at me and threw the blankets off and had the 'I'm ready to go' attitude on her face.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I got up and kissed her grabbing our suitcases and bringing them downstairs. I grabbed the two nicely wrapped presents and set them on top of the suitcases and followed Letty back up the stairs once she was ready. She looked back at me with a big smile as we each opened the door to our daughters rooms. I picked up Ava and brought her to her sister Mollys room where Letty was trying to wake her up.

"Girls, time to wake up" Letty said softly but the girls like Letty rolled over and mumbled-They also liked their sleep.

"Babies come on we gotta wake up" She said shaking them lightly.

"What time is it?" Molly whined

"It's 4 in the morning"

"Why are we up so early?" Ava asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because daddy and I have a surprise"

"What is it?"

"You'll see but you have to get dressed so we can go on the airplane" Letty spoke softly while Molly crawled over to me and I picked up my sleepy girl.

Once the girls were dressed they had some breakfast and they were now more awake.

"Where are we going?" They asked again

"You'll see" Letty said coyly

We strapped the kids in the car and made our way to the airport, I held Lettys hand as we both smiled listening to our anxious little munchkins guess where we were going.

"Maybe the North Pole to see Santa!" Ava said making us chuckle.

Once we got there we went to check in and Letty and I went over to the seats and made the girls sit down while we handed them each a present. They smiled and opened it and as paper was flying everywhere I pulled Letty to me watching them smile.

They finally got to the gift and pulled out a Mickey Mouse plush toy and had confused looks on their faces.

"Do you know where were going?" Letty asked as we kneeled down to their level.

"No?" Both of them shook their heads

"Where does Mickey live?"

"In the mouse house?"

"Where is it?"

"It's in Disney- Oh!" Both girls gasped and went wide eyed as the realized where we were going.

"We're going to Disneyworld" They yelled jumping into our arms.

"We're going to Disneyworld" We said reassuring them.

"Thank you mommy and daddy!" The screamed jumping excitedly.

"You're welcome, now let's get on the plane ok. Auntie Mia is going to meet us there!

"Auntie Mia is coming too!"

"She sure is, and so is Jack and uncle Brian"

"Yay! I miss them"

"You saw them a week ago kiddo"

"I know I'm just so happy" Ava said as she started to cry and Letty picked her up chuckling a bit

"Baby, don't cry, aw hah come here" She held her close and rubbed her back.

And with that we made our way onto the plane and on our way to Florida.

Now we could have easily taken the kids to Disneyland since we did live back in LA, but we wanted to go on a family vacation and figured Florida would be perfect.

We sat on the long flight and only had one crying fit which lasted only a couple minutes, Letty fell asleep against my arm with Ava in her lap and Molly watching a movie on the IPad, I smiled and looked at them and ran my fingers through Lettys hair while she slept smiling at how beautiful my three girls were and how lucky I was-for now. As soon as "the talk" and periods started to come into the picture I would be in a lot of trouble. I couldn't be happier though.

"Ladies and gentleman the seatbelt sign is now back on please have your trays up and your seats in the upright position as we prepare for landing." The flight attendant said so I gently shook Lettys arm waking her and Ava up.

"Hmm?" She questioned

"We're landing"

"Oh ok, she took Ava and placed her beside me and strapped her in while she went to the row behind us and strapped herself and Molly in as we landed.

We made our way to the luggage carrousel to collect our bags until we heard the screech of what should have been a small child.

* * *

Letty POV

"LETTTTTTY!" I turned around and saw Mia running towards me wearing Minnie Mouse ears and a shirt with Minnie Mouse on it. I think it was safe to say Mia was the most excited one of all of us to be here.

"Mia, calm down girl. This is for the kids remember?" I laughed nudging her lightly.

"I know! But I am so excited this is like my childhood dream and Disneyworld is way cooler than Disneyland!" Shew excitedly said

"You're worse than the girls."

"I know who I will be hanging out with then"

"Geek, where's my nephew?"

"Sleeping"

"Sounds like Brians kid"

"To a T"

We got into the cars the Dom had arranged to be at the airport, you didn't expect us to go on vacation and be picked up in a cab or a Volvo did you? We made our way to the resort and the kids excitedly got out with Mia and ran to the Mickey Mouse figures.

"Mommy look!" Molly pointed making me look at the castle she was pointing at in the picture.

"Wow, look at that baby!"

"Can we go please!"

"Yes, tomorrow. We are spending 5 days at Disneyworld!"

"5!"

"Yep, then we will go to Universal Studios!"

We got up to the room and laid the kids down for a nap after their long day so far and made dinner plans, I made my way into the bathroom to start getting ready for tonights plans.

"Hi momma" Dom said pulling me close to him in the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"Hi" I smiled coyly up at him pursing my lips in a kiss while he happily lowered his head and kissed me. I pulled my top off then my leggings leaving me in a plain blue bra and a plain black thong. While he quickly stripped down into his tight _tight_ briefs.

"Kids are asleep"

"No"

"But they are heavy sleepers" He tried reasoning

"No"

"But, you can be quiet"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Letty"

"Dom"

"Leticia, get your ass in that shower right now so I can make you see stars"

"Dominic, don't tell me what to do and quit being so co-" I stopped mid sentence as he picked me up and brought me into the shower with him and kissed me hard. I melted into his kiss and felt my body slowly start to relax into his as I kissed him back. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his growing manhood. I felt myself getting wet at the contact and moaned quietly into the kiss.

"You were saying?" He said

"Shut up and turn the shower and fan on before your kids wake up, Toretto"

"You're bossy when you're horny" He smirked

"Yeah, and?"

"And, I like it he said stripping off his boxers and turning the loud fan on to overpower the sounds of our moans just in case. I pulled my panties off while Dom worked on my bra once we were both naked he lifted me up and held my body between his hot and hard one and the cold hard shower wall.

"I love you" He said as he entered me making me gasp at the sudden contact.

"Unngh Dom" I moaned quietly. He kept his pace up and I reached my hands lower digging my nails into his ass driving him into me harder. I bit my lip trying to hide the moans of pleasure that were threaten to escape my lips.

"Fuck baby, so close" I whispered and he reached down between us and started to rub my clit making me shake in his arms.

"Fuck Letty, so tight baby" He said lazily kissing my lips. I bit onto his bottom one which egged him on and made him hit my g-spot. I accidently let out a small scream of pleasure only to have it covered up by Doms large hand. I bit down on the tip of his finger as I reached my orgasm.

"Mmm, God Dominic, so good" I said as I came around his length while I felt him release into my seconds after. He bent down and kissed my neck while he let my feet fall back to the shower floor.

"Told you" He said pulling me close to him again while I rested my head upon his chest ad wrapped my arms around him letting the hot water pounce upon our sore muscles.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled. He started to wash my hair while I ran my hand up and down his back lightly loving the feeling of him playing with my hair. Once we were done he got out first and held a towel open for me to step into which I gladly did feeling the warmth envelope my body.

I finished getting ready with Dom and we made our way out of the bathroom and saw our two girls and our nephew sleeping soundly on the bed still. We woke them up and told them we were going to Cinderellas Restaurant for dinner which made Ava jump for joy-Our kids and our nephew were raised like we were, around cars, around the outdoors, and movie nights consisted of the classics like Cinderella, Snow White, Toy Story. Although our kids used Doms Ipad sometimes it was only to watch movies and it was rare that they could touch it-we wanted them to enjoy the world as much as possible.

* * *

At the Restaurant

"Ava, you need to eat please"

"No"

"Ava, now"

"I don't want it mommy!"

"Ava, we will not go to Disney and see the Princesses' tomorrow if you don't eat." I said sternly to my youngest

"No! Mommy!" She cried"

"Then eat"

"I don't like you"

"Come here" I said pulling her chair out and picking her up bringing her to a more private place so I could talk to her.

"Ava, you need to stop fighting with mommy right now, mommy and daddy brought you guys here for a vacation and you're acting very bratty right now and-"

"But ! I don-"

"Ava, do not interrupt or you will not go to see the Princesses'' You are not being a nice girl right now and mommy doesn't like that and neither does daddy."

"Fine, Sorry" She said with much attitude and rolling her eyes as she started to walk off, but I gently pulled her arm back being careful not to hurt her but she wasn't going to get away with being disrespectful either.

"Excuse me, do you know who you are talking to little lady. Stop giving me attitude right now, or we will go home while your cousin and sister stay here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" She said putting her head down.

"Okay then what do you say?"

"I'm sorry mommy" She said a lot nicer

"Thank you, now lets go eat dinner, ok?"

"Okay"

I started to walk back and she ran and grabbed my hand holding it tight while we walked back. I looked down at my little munchkin and smiled at her pulling her closer as we walked back to the table.

The rest of the dinner went well and I leaned over to Dom and whispered in his ear.

"Mia and Brian are taking the kids tonight."

"For how long?"

"All night, papa"

"Remind me to tell my sister I love her"

"I hope so, because we get them all tomorrow night"

"I just need tonight"

"Bullshit, but make it count" I winked and nipped at his ear.

This was going to be a great trip.


End file.
